Ilusões  Epílogo
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Um epílogo para a fic Ilusões, porque eles não poderiam terminar daquele jeito.  Fic escrita em resposta ao Desafio de Aniversário das Snapetes  VAMOS SALVAR O SNAPE!


**Título:** Ilusões - Epílogo

**Autora:** BastetAzazis.

**Beta:** Ferporcel.

**Resumo:** Um epílogo para a fic Ilusões, porque eles não poderiam terminar daquele jeito.

**Spoilers:** Sim, um pouquinho para Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K.Rowling, eu só fiz isso para salvar o Snape e não ficar de fora no níver das Snapetes!

Esta fic foi escrita para o desafio de 1 ano das Snapetes.

**Ilusões – Epílogo**

Havia uma confusão enorme na vila quando ele finalmente saiu cambaleando da Casa dos Gritos. Para sua sorte. Hogsmeade estava sob o domínio dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas desde sua tomada do Ministério, e ele jamais sairia desapercebido se não fosse o alvoroço em Hogwarts.

Com o corpo dolorido, Severo Snape dirigiu-se ao bairro mais afastado da vila bruxa. Tinha que se concentrar para ficar acordado. O soro que ele desenvolvera para o veneno de Nagini não o deixara totalmente protegido, ele precisava chegar à outra dose o mais rápido possível, antes que seus anticorpos desistissem de lutar por sua vida.

Ânsia. Era um dos efeitos colaterais esperado, ele anotou em sua mente. Ajoelhou-se no chão e deixou que o conteúdo do seu estômago esvaísse no chão. Não tinha tempo para feitiços de limpeza e logo se levantou e continuou sua jornada.

A casa dela estava próxima. Assim que os feitiços de proteção que há muitos anos ele colocara na casa acusassem sua presença, a elfa viria ajudá-lo. Ele só precisava estar lúcido o suficiente para indicá-la qual era o frasco da poção que ele precisava.

A vista embaçou por alguns instantes, mas ele conseguiu visualizar a cerca da casa que fora seu refúgio durante suas poucas folgas de Hogwarts nos últimos anos. Ela estava lá, mesmo que inconsciente, e esse pensamento fez seu coração se acalmar e um ânimo renovado lhe deu forças para prosseguir. Como imaginara, a elfa apareceu assim que notou sua presença e o ajudou a entrar na casa. Ele ainda conseguiu indicar o frasco que salvaria sua vida, mas caiu desmaiado no sofá no instante seguinte.

- Severo? – uma voz o chamava ao longe, e ele sentiu seu corpo ser chacoalhado. – Severo... Você já devia estar melhor...

Alguém colocara a mão em sua testa, estava úmida. Ele lutou para abrir os olhos, mas a imagem era borrada. A única coisa que conseguia visualizar era um par de olhos verdes.

Aos poucos seu cérebro voltou a funcionar. Harry Potter... ele estava com as memórias que precisava para entender o que fazer, para derrotar o Lorde. Nagini... a cobra que o atacara... o soro que ele havia preparado e tomado com antecedência não fora muito eficiente, ele precisava de outra dose...

- Lysa... – ele murmurou.

- Estou aqui, Severo – ele ouviu a mesma voz de antes responder.

- O soro... O antídoto... – Snape balbuciou. Mas então uma nova informação cruzou seu cérebro. Lysa estava falando com ele?

Ele arregalou os olhos. Os olhos verdes ganharam um rosto, emoldurado por cabelos pretos brilhantes e lisos que chegavam a roçar seu rosto. Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

- Lysa... – repetiu. – Então o Lorde...

- Está morto – ela completou. – E desta vez é para sempre.

Severo soltou um suspiro de alívio. Sua consciência já estava totalmente recuperada agora.

- O que aconteceu? Quanto tempo fiquei aqui?

- O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu cumpriu a profecia, derrotou o Lorde. O mundo bruxo está em festa há uma semana.

- Uma semana?

- Sim – Lysa assentiu. – Eles vão fazer uma homenagem aos mortos naquele dia. Hoje faz exatamente sete dias.

- Sete dias? – Severo repetiu, tentando se levantar da cama. – Eu não pensei que demoraria tanto para...

- Shhhh! – Lysa o interrompeu, impedindo-o de se levantar também. – Você ainda não está totalmente recuperado. Eu tive que preparar outra leva do seu antídoto para continuar o tratamento. Sorte que você deixou suas anotações aqui também, mas não garanto que a minha poção seja tão eficiente quanto a sua.

- Você preparou o antídoto? – ele perguntou surpreso. – Então sua magia...

- Sim – ela assentiu com um sorriso. – A partir do momento que ele deixou este mundo.

- Você sempre foi excelente em Poções – ele disse.

Severo recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro, soltando outro suspiro de alívio. Ele estava cansado, e agora sabia que estava em boas mãos também. Antes de fechar os olhos, ainda sussurrou:

- Eu amo você, Lysa.

Quando abriu seus olhos de novo, um exemplar recente do Profeta Diário foi lançado em suas mãos.

- Leia isso! – Era a voz de Lysa. – Você está na primeira página! Você é um herói!

Severo olhou de relançe para a manchete. Ao que parecia, Potter havia mostrado suas lembranças ao Conselho que investigava os acontecimentos no último ano, e todos o reconheceram como fiel ao mundo bruxo e a Dumbledore. Parecia que seu retrato ganharia local de destaque entre os falecidos Diretores de Hogwarts.

- Humf! – ele bufou, afastando o jornal.

- Você tem que ir a Londres – Lysa sugeriu. – Eles precisam saber que você está vivo. Você já está totalmente recuperado agora. Quem sabe eles até não lhe devolvem o cargo de Diretor...

- Não – Snape respondeu categórico.

Lysa o olhou em dúvida, e ele explicou:

- Eu não teria sossego se descobrirem que estou vivo. Muito menos se voltasse a Hogwarts. Eu só fiz tudo isso para tentar recuperar o tempo que perdi com você.

- Mas...? – Lysa continuava confusa.

Severo sorriu.

- Eu quero dedicar o resto dos meus dias a você. Só você, Lysa Yaxley.

Lysa sorriu. Para os dois, aquelas palavras tinham um sentido ainda mais profundo. O fantasma de Lily Evans desaparecera para sempre.

Apesar de ser uma pequena vila bruxa, poucos habitantes de Hogsmeade conheciam bem o casal de mestres de Poções que morava numa pequena chácara nos arredores da vila. Geralmente era a elfa doméstica do casal quem se encarregava de fazer as encomendas e depois entregar as poções. Mas uma coisa todos tinham certeza: eram as melhores que existiam, tanto que até Hogwarts, mesmo com um renomado mestre de Poções, fazia encomendas freqüentes.

Severo Snape continuou morto para o mundo bruxo. Ele não se importava em passar o resto da sua vida plantando seus próprios ingredientes, colhendo os insetos que usaria em suas poções ou simplesmente observando um pôr-do-sol atrás do outro, dia após dia, ao lado da única mulher que realmente amara.


End file.
